LOS BEATLES, UNA ERA DE PSICODELIA QUE CAMBIO AL MUNDO
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Los Beatles podrán aguantar el peso de la fama o se derrumbaran? solo el tiempo lo dirá...
1. Prologo

INTRODUCCION:

Algo había cambiado en el interior del grupo, ya habían dejado de ser los cuatro chicos uniformados con cuellos altos y sano humor. Ahora no tenían reparo en sus declaraciones, porque su enorme fama les infundía el valor necesario para no callarse nada que quisieran decir. Repentinamente en sus declaraciones aceptaban abiertamente su frustración como artistas. Su creatividad en estado más puro caminaba del lado cada vez más urgente deseo de dejar el ajetreo de tantas giras, ellos tenían la determinación de crear algo que nadie nunca antes se había propuesto en el mundo pop. Su fama se había vuelto en su contra, estaban como obligados a complacer a todo el mundo, aún a costa de ellos mismos, y esto pronto determinó la futura etapa del grupo.

Después del último concierto de su tercera gira por Estados Unidos, Los Beatles fueron conducidos rápidamente al aeropuerto de San Francisco en un auto blindado. Volaron hacia Los Ángeles, a donde llegaron a las 12:50 am.

George Harrison estaba cansado en el avión que transportaba a Los Beatles a casa tras su tercera gira norteamericana. Se acomodó en su asiento, se abrocho el cinturón, cerró los ojos y soltó una frase que la leyenda del grupo engrandeció hasta cotas oraculares, como si el guitarrista, de repente, se hubiese convertido en una sibila délfica de misteriosos y ambiguos vocablos: "Bueno, esto es todo. Ya no soy un Beatle". El benjamín de la banda lanzaba un órdago reflexivo. La actuación del 29 de agosto de 1966 en Candlestick Park casi clausuró las luces del directo, y abrió las puertas de la nueva era, intuida a lo largo del último año de trabajo en el estudio, época revolucionaria de abandonar la juventud bailarina y el deseo juvenil para erigirse en adultos y artistas musicales de pleno derecho en el silencio de Abbey Road, tan lejano del constante alboroto de estadios, pabellones y cavernas.

El cambio, un verdadero proceso de interiorizar prioridades y descansar la mente para encontrar respuestas, exigía reposo y un cierto distanciamiento del colectivo, la indestructible unión del monstruo de cuatro cabezas. Entre 1962 y 1966 los Fab four fueron una sensación que debía vender homogeneidad para consolidar imagen de marca y crear un insólito estrellato global que extenuó a los del Liverpool mediante una agenda más que ministerial que incluía múltiples giras, frenesí compositivo, dos Lp's anuales y un desgaste de energía generador de una inercia en forma de bucle, eterna repetición que impedía un auténtico progreso personal y profesional en el cuarteto, ansioso por una parcela de aire privado, liberación de la asfixia de cámaras, trajín laboral y anulación de la identidad individual en un momento clave para desarrollar y conocer los talentos que cada ser humano atesora, algo que Los Beatles iban descubriendo sobre la marcha y plasmando en sus canciones donde el amor se mantiene pero aparecen otro tipo de preocupaciones en las letras y en el trabajo instrumental. Pasaron a una etapa en su carrera artística, con el reto mayor de hacer crecer a su público y que ya no los vean como cuatro tontos melenudos. Sentían la necesidad de crecer musicalmente y de convertirse en artistas más serios. George Harrison, Ringo Starr, John Lennon y Paul McCartney alcanzaron la cima muy jóvenes. La Beatlemanía los desgastó. Fueron cuatro años, entre 1962 y 1966, con una vida incontrolable: cuatro años dominados por giras que incluyeron cerca de 1.400 apariciones en conciertos a nivel internacional.

Los Beatles regresaron muy agotados de su Gira Americana que finalizó en Agosto de 1966. La banda no era la misma que en 1964, mucho menos su música, mas sus fans y sus recitales no acusaban tal transformación. Buena porción de su reciente catálogo se hacía difícil de reproducir en el directo, y, peor aún, el griterío les impedía mejorar su desempeño como número en vivo. Todos los años de trabajo cohesionador en Hamburgo y Liverpool, parecían olvidarse con lo deficiente de la entrega de los Beatles en versión 1966. Las giras se pusieron aburridas, y los cuatro ya estaban hartos de ellas. En las actuaciones, nadie los escuchaba. En un principio, les daba igual, pero llegó un momento en que tocaban fatal. No se podían escuchar unos a otros, con sets que no representaban lo que ya estaban ofreciendo en el estudio, e incontables escollos para cuatro muchachos que sólo querían un poco de paz. A pesar de todos estos problemas, Paul McCartney quería seguir con las giras, ya que según él era la única forma de mantener viva su música. Pero las giras de Los Beatles se dificultaban cada vez más. Los asistentes gritaban tan alto que ni los mismos intérpretes podían oír lo que estaban tocando. Además, a medida que iban madurando, para Los Beatles se fue haciendo más complicado ejecutar, entre los alaridos de una multitud de adolescentes histéricas, sus complicados arreglos musicales, y era obvio que las giras mundiales ya no eran necesarias para el éxito comercial de los muchachos. En cuanto a Los Beatles se refería, su música era tan complicada que era muy difícil reproducirla en vivo en un escenario. No obstante, una gira de despedida por el Reino Unido fue planificada por Brian Epstein para el otoño de 1966, pues el empresario conservaba aún las esperanzas de persuadirles a iniciar una nueva gira. El grupo, alentado por Paul McCartney y Brian Epstein, decidió realizar esta gira.


	2. Iluminados por el LSD

CAPITULO 1: ILUMINADOS POR EL LSD

John, Paul, George y Ringo estaban ensayando para su primer concierto de la gira. George no paraba de practicar con su guitarra, John hacia lo que podía para que su voz fuera igual que en el estudio, Paul probaba su nuevo bajo y Ringo mantenía el ritmo con su batería. Los cuatro chicos de Liverpool maduraron muchísimo: tenían una forma de pensar muy diferente al resto de las personas, ya no había tantas limitaciones para ellos, el ácido les abrió la mente y querían ser diferentes a todos los músicos, ya no les interesaba hacer pop para chicas de 15 años, deseaban traspasar todos los límites de la música, explorar nuevas fronteras en todo sentido, experimentar al máximo con la tecnología disponible en el estudio. No le pusieron muchas ganas a los ensayos, practicaron canciones fáciles y algunos de esos temas ya los tocaron anteriormente en un concierto.

-Paperback writer - canto Paul, John y George siguieron el ritmo vocal de Paul, mientras Ringo tocaba la batería. Sin embargo, en los coros fallaban, y el bajo de Paul era el principal sonido de la banda, porque la guitarra de George no alcanzaba a cubrir los errores. Luego empezaron a ensayar "If i needed someone" pero la guitarra de Harrison sonaba horrible, y las voces de Los Beatles no sonaban igual que en el estudio. Era muy complicado. Y peor se puso cuando practicaron "Nowhere Man", no obstante las hermosas voces de Lennon, McCartney y Harrison eran una delicia para los oídos. No tuvieron tiempo para seguir ensayando porque Brian Epstein los llamo para decirles que ya tenían que salir para actuar en vivo.

Los Beatles iban vestidos de una forma muy poco común para la época, totalmente revolucionaria y vanguardista: sus ropas eran de colores brillantes y sus peinados tipo cascos eran un poco más largos, George iba vestido de violeta, John de rojo oscuro, Paul de verde y Ringo de amarillo y los cuatro tenían anteojos naranjas. Su vestimenta era muy sofisticada, habían dejado atrás los trajes negros y grises para dar paso a trajes modernos de colores resplandecientes. Salieron corriendo al Arsenal Stadium, la cancha estaba llena de chicas que gritaban eufóricamente: 38.500 personas habían en el estadio. Todos estaban gritando como locos, era una locura total.

George miro fríamente la escena, ya estaba harto de este estilo de vida. John saludo a las fanáticas, pero en el fondo se sentía peor que Harrison, no le veía ningún sentido a todo esto, y además se estaban arriesgando mucho, era muy consciente de que ninguna banda había hecho tantas giras y conciertos y había tenido tanto éxito como ellos, estaban haciendo historia, y eso en cierta manera lo asustaba, ya que habían hecho tantas cosas que serían recordados por siglos, y sentía tanta presión que simplemente quería refugiarse en la droga y olvidarse de todo. Paul se mostró completamente entusiasmado y saludo a las fans con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que muchas mujeres se desmayaran. Ringo estaba tan enojado y molesto que ni siquiera miro al público y se limitó a subir al escenario con sus compañeros.

- John, Paul, afinen los instrumentos y suban el volumen de los amplificadores-les pidió George. Ambos ajustaron sus instrumentos y prepararon lo necesario para tocar.

- ¿Con que canción empezamos? estoy perdido- dijo John preocupado

- Drive my car- le respondio Paul

John asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a tocar. La multitud grito descontrolada, el estadio se sacudió por completo, muchas adolescentes trataban de alcanzar a Los Beatles pero eran atrapados por los guardias de seguridad. Ringo trataba de mantener el ritmo de la canción, pero era imposible. John no se acordaba de la letra y empezó a cantar cualquier cosa, George directamente dejo de tocar y miraba furioso a los espectadores, y Paul era el único que se esforzaba para que todo saliera a la perfección. Cuando el tema termino, una avalancha de chicas excitadas corría hacia Los Beatles, pero la policía pudo detener a las fans. Ringo y George cruzaron miradas cómplices y ya con la mirada decían todo "esto se nos fue de las manos, es el colmo"

-Vamos George, toca mejor ¿o acaso no sabes tocar la guitarra?- le grito John nervioso.

-Vete a la mierda Lennon- le contesto Harrison muy enojado.

Paul empezó a cantar Michelle, para seguir con el concierto y tranquilizar al resto de sus compañeros. Esta vez tocaron un poco mejor, pero nada que ver con la versión del estudio. Se notaban que improvisaban, tocaban horrible, y no podían escuchar nada. Cuando finalizaron, McCartney presento a Los Beatles ante el público:

-Hola, muy buenas tardes. Es un gusto estar aquí en este estadio con todos ustedes. Esperamos que disfruten del show- Exclamo Paul, pero nadie lo escucho, ni siquiera el resto de Los Beatles, el ruido era tan salvaje que parecía que se iban a quedar sordos en cualquier momento, de hecho Ringo ya tenía serios problemas auditivos debido a la locura de los conciertos.

- Nuestro próximo número es del álbum Rubber Soul, y se llama Nowhere Man-informo Paul tratando de ser profesional. En este tema tocaron bastante bien, y los errores que tenían eran compensados por sus voces de otro mundo, tenían voces dignas de unos ángeles del cielo

-Bueno, em...nuestra próxima canción es de nuestro último álbum Revolver, Eleanor Rigby-dijo George de forma indiferente. En este tema la banda uso guitarras eléctricas, tal y como lo hicieron con Yesterday en infinidades de shows. La voz de Paul sencillamente era la voz de un ángel. Después de esto pasaron a tocar I feel fine, tocaron sin energía, este tema era de la época del yeah-yeah y ellos ya habían dejado de ser adolescentes románticos. Los próximos temas del recital prácticamente no los tocaron, ya que no valía la pena esforzarse, la gente solo quería verlos, no les interesaba su música. Los Beatles fingieron que tocaban, pero en realidad decían incoherencias, y en el caso de John y George a veces insultaban a las chicas tratándolas de putas y necesitadas.

El concierto termino, y el grupo no se despidió del público, se fueron corriendo hacia un coche blindado antes de que las mujeres los violaran, y desaparecieron.

-Paul, no podemos seguir así. Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!- dijo George enojado-es una pesadilla. No aguanto más, empeoramos como músicos, me siento como un artista de circo que quiere entretener a la gente. Es una mierda!

-George tiene razón, esto no da para más-le dijo Ringo a Paul, tan serio como pocas veces lo habían visto en su vida – Nosotros somos músicos ante todo, no tocamos para ganar mujeres y popularidad. Tocamos porque nos gusta tocar y mejorar como artistas, pensé que eso lo tenías bien en claro, Paul. Pero creo que me equivoque…

-Miren, es un problema de actitud de ustedes. Aquí el único que toca bien en vivo soy yo porque soy fuerte para soportar todo esto, y tengo personalidad. Y sinceramente ya me tienen cansado con sus quejas, las giras es parte de nuestro trabajo, somos músicos, nuestro deber es hacer giras mundiales, no nos queda otra. Y si no les gusta, entonces váyanse del grupo, a mí ya no me importa-respondió Paul furioso.

-Basta McCartney, el líder soy yo-dijo John con arrogancia-yo forme el grupo y yo puedo disolverlo. Los chicos tienen razón, y no vamos a seguir siendo monos de circo solo porque a ti se te antoja ¿te quedo claro?

Paul se enojó tanto que salió del coche blindado, y se fue a su casa en taxi, no sin antes insultar a los miembros de la banda. John, George y Ringo se despidieron fríamente y cada uno se fue a su casa con sus esposas. Estaban tan frustrados los cuatro, que cada uno empezó a tomar LSD y a tener viajes hacia mundos fantásticos. Iluminados por el LSD, cada uno quería olvidarse del mundo real y sus problemas


	3. El hartazgo de George

CAPITULO 2: EL HARTAZGO DE GEORGE

El guitarrista de Los Beatles se estaba preparando para el recital de esta noche, en el mismo estadio. No tenía ganas de ir, pero era su trabajo, al fin y al cabo. Pattie, su esposa, estaba al lado de él tratando de calmarlo. George Harrison era el Beatle más tranquilo de los 4, pero cuando se ponía furioso era el más terrible del grupo.

Cada año con la banda, eran como 20 años. Todavía no podía creer como en 4 años hicieron más de 1.400 conciertos internacionales, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a mandar todo a la mierda. Nunca le gusto la Beatlemania.

John estaba pensando en retirarse del grupo, ya que sentía que Harrison y McCartney estaban tomando el poder de la banda y eso debilitaba su autoestima, y las drogas cada día eran más importantes en su vida, no podía vivir sin la cocaína.

Ringo y Paul fueron los primeros en llegar al estadio. Cuando estuvieron todos apenas se miraron, el ambiente era pésimo. El peso de la fama era tan grande que estaba destruyendo su amistad sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

La banda llego al escenario. Las chicas gritaron 10 veces más fuerte que en el recital del Shea Stadium en 1965, y la cancha estaba llena de flores que habían tirado las mujeres. Sin perder tiempo, Los Beatles hicieron lo que tenían que hacer: tocaron su set de 14 canciones en menos de 30 minutos, y se fueron rápidamente, igualmente al público no le molesto, ni a los periodistas.

-John, tome una decisión: dejo la banda, no doy más. Estoy harto de tocar para chicas de 13 años que se masturban y tienen orgasmos en nuestros recitales, yo soy un músico, no un showman como el idiota de McCartney...ya no siento ninguna motivación para tocar con ustedes-expreso George, realmente fastidiado.

John suspiro y le dijo que lo piense, que no sea impulsivo. Paul se puso muy mal, y a Ringo le salían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si tú te vas, yo también me voy-le dijo Ringo al guitarrista.

EL grupo siguió discutiendo en el camión blindado hasta que llegaron al hotel. Los cuatro se encerraron en la habitación de Ringo sin saludar a nadie. A la gente del hotel le parecía rara esta actitud de parte de Los Beatles...definitivamente habían cambiado.

-Saben una cosa, yo también estoy harto de todo esto-admitió Paul. George y Ringo lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca creían que iban a escuchar al incansable Paul McCartney pronunciar esas palabras- tenemos que cambiar nuestros recitales, todo tiene que ser más organizado, y mucho más moderno. Tenemos que tener amplificadores potentes de última generación y los mejores instrumentos. Y bueno...lo de las chicas, es inevitable, tenemos que aguantarlas...pero por favor sigamos juntos, nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer, lo mejor está por venir.

-Siempre fuiste un optimista de mierda, Paul-dijo John riéndose-es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo.

Continuara...


	4. Vivir la vida al maximo

CAPITULO 3: VIVIR LA VIDA AL MAXIMO

La banda se despertó muy temprano el día siguiente, tenían que prepararse para actuar en vivo otra vez. No iban a rendirse, no iban a bajar los brazos, tenían serias dificultades en sus conciertos, pero podían superarlas. El concierto era en el estadio Anfield, y asistieron 45.276 personas, la mayoría chicas de 13 a 18 años. Esta vez fue un show realmente mágico, con un equipo más preparado para sus nuevas canciones. Los amplificadores eran espectaculares, y Los Beatles se esforzaron de verdad para llevar a cabo este recital. Los espectadores se volvían locos cuando el grupo tocaba canciones de Rubber Soul y Revolver, ya que era una música impresionante, mágica, de otro mundo, este tipo de música era algo totalmente diferente a lo que cualquiera había escuchado, y la histeria llego a ser tan grande que cuando Los Beatles se retiraron del escenario las mujeres casi les sacan la ropa y los violan.

-Una tropa entera de beatlemanicas es peor que un ejército nazi, dios mío-se quejó George-no puedo creer el escándalo que hacen, ni que fuéramos dioses

-Yo lo disfrute bastante-dijo John contento-hay algunas de nuestras fans que son hermosas…

-Tienes esposa, John!-lo reprendió McCartney

-No me importa, a mí me encantan las mujeres ¿acaso tu eres como el puto de Brian?-se burló John. Paul lo asesino con la mirada, pero no le contesto.

Los Beatles llegaron al estadio Hillsborough para su próximo recital ese mismo día a las 8 de la noche. Y salieron al escenario a las 9 y media de la noche:

-Baby, you can drive my car, yes i gonna be a star, baby you can drive my car and maybe i love you!-cantaron John y Paul al mismo tiempo, las fans estaban al borde de un ataque de histeria, no dejaban de gritar. George trataba de tocar, pero se desconcentraba por el ruido tan molesto de las fans, y además ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia guitarra. Ringo estaba muy incómodo y se notaba en su mirada y en su cara.

Cuando finalizaron el tema, comenzaron con una canción romántica de Paul, Michelle. Los coros de George y John eran simplemente una delicia para los oídos, y la voz de McCartney sonaba muy dulce, pero lamentablemente nadie podía escuchar su música, ni siquiera ellos mismos podían escucharse cantar y tocar. A continuación interpretaron Nowhere Man, las voces magistrales de John, Paul y George era algo simplemente maravilloso, todos se sentían felices y olvidaban sus preocupaciones, incluyendo a los mismo Beatles, era un sentimiento tan puro que parecían ángeles caídos del cielo. Después tocaron Eleanor rigby, uno de los mejores temas de su último disco Revolver. I feel fine era otra canción espectacular, tenían voces hermosas y puras, como ángeles, y la música combinaba perfectamente con las voces, jamás en la historia de la humanidad hubo unos seres humanos con unas voces tan preciosas. Los siguientes temas que tocaron fueron I want to tell you, Day tripper, Paperback Writer, We can work it out, Rain, Yellow Submarine, If I Needed Someone, Yesterday y Love you to.

Los Beatles se fueron satisfechos, hoy habían tocado mejor que ayer, era cuestión de esforzarse y mejorar. El grupo festejo su progreso musical en los conciertos yéndose a un boliche a seducir chicas y tomar alcohol y olvidarse de todo, incluso de sus esposas, después de todo ellos eran unos jóvenes de 20 años con ganas de divertirse y vivir la vida al máximo


	5. La sinceridad de Los Beatles

CAPITULO 4: LA SINCERIDAD DE LOS BEATLES

El grupo no estaba en condiciones para tocar, disfrutaron mucho esa noche del sexo y el alcohol, no estaban listos ni tenían ganas de tocar, pero aun así tenían que hacerlo porque sino podían demandarlos y perder millones de dólares. Los Beatles estaban bajo una presión inaguantable, y después del recital, que por cierto fue un desastre porque tocaron borrachos, dieron una conferencia de prensa, en donde descargaron todo lo que habían aguantado por años:

- ¿están pensando en hacer un nuevo disco para navidad? -les pregunto un periodista

-No, ni siquiera empezamos a trabajar en un nuevo álbum, estamos muy ocupados con nuestra gira por el Reino Unido y nos concentramos en mejorar en nuestros recitales- contesto Paul tan profesional como siempre

-Pero sinceramente es muy difícil. Todo el mundo se volvió loco y nos culpan de ello. Estamos en medio de todo, atrapados y sin poder hacer nada, no podemos salir a la calle ni hacer nada-dijo George frustrado

-Es verdad, todo es una mierda, es imposible que nos escuchen en nuestros conciertos porque el ruido es inmenso, más como un motín que como un concierto-se quejó Lennon fastidiado

-Es peligroso porque todos perdieron el control, hasta la policía se ve afectada por esta histeria. Nos sentimos atrapados en el medio, con todos alrededor volviéndose locos. Nosotros somos los más cuerdos de todos-exclamo Harrison perdiendo la calma

-Nadie escucha la música. Al principio no tenía importancia, pero lo peor es que empezamos a tocar muy mal-dijo Ringo enojado

Los periodistas estaban impactados, no esperaban esas declaraciones de parte de los chicos buenos de Inglaterra. Un periodista les pregunto si disfrutaban las giras y la Beatlemania, y Los Beatles contestaron lo siguiente:

- Somos un grupo famoso. Cada vez que damos un grito y agitamos la cabeza, todos se vuelven locos. Yo no creo que sea tan malo-dijo Paul, siempre tan positivo y diplomático

- Yo toco de pena. Lo único que puedo hacer es...mantener el ritmo, no puedo salir de eso, porque cuando me pongo a hacer algo en los timbales, se pierde. No se escucha nada, mi impresión es que estamos tocando realmente mal. Me uní a Los Beatles porque es el mejor grupo de Liverpool, quiero tocar con gente buena, creo que de eso se trata. Ante todo, somos músicos, no animales de circo-dijo Ringo Starr desanimado – se lo he dicho a Paul, pero él no me quiere escuchar

Paul lo fulmino con la mirada. Esta conferencia de prensa se le estaba yendo de las manos y él lo sabía muy bien

-Yo muchas veces me pregunto ¿cuánto puede durar lo bueno? ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos aguantar? cada gira que hacemos es un éxito total, pero empezamos a estar hartos porque llevamos mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Pero llega a ser agotador, ir de hotel en hotel-admitió McCartney, tratando de calmar un poco a los chicos afirmando que tienen razón

-Esta es la verdad: pagamos cara la Beatlemania. Para nosotros ya no es el resultado de la fama y el éxito. La experiencia nos hace verlo desde un punto de vista diferente. Ya no es algo que nos divierte, es una pesadilla para nosotros-dijo George cansado

- En el fondo, todos queremos dejar de hacer giras. Paul aguanta más que yo y que George-dijo el baterista de la banda.

- ¡Si nos hubieran sustituido por cuatro figurines, nadie lo habría notado. No se puede oír nada, ni siquiera el ritmo de fondo porque nuestros fanáticos están muy ocupados destrozándose unos a otros! -Grito John, el más enojado de los 4. Los periodistas estaban atónitos

-Estamos cansados. Llevamos 4 años de un lado para otro en medio de la locura, necesitamos un descanso- dijo George siguiéndole la corriente a John

Paul suspiro, y se dio cuenta de que realmente esto no daba para más. Y tuvo un repentino ataque de sinceridad

-En Candlestick Park nos dimos cuenta de que ya no es divertido, ese es el motivo principal. Siempre tratamos de...la diversión es algo que debes mantener, en cualquier cosa que hagas. Lo conseguimos: disfrutamos de las giras, de los programas de TV, disfrutamos de Europa, y de América. Aunque fuimos tantas veces a América que empieza a perder la emoción inicial. Tenemos una opinión negativa de las giras, esta locura no puede continuar-dijo Paul, brutalmente honesto. Los periodistas y el resto de los Beatles miraron sorprendidos a Paul. Sobre todo John y George no podían creer que alguien tan orgulloso como Paul hubiera dicho esas palabras

Al día siguiente, salió en la tapa de todos los periódicos del mundo que Los Beatles abandonaban las giras, estaban hartos de sus fans y había rumores de una separación. Esto dejo incrédulos a los periodistas y a los fanáticos, la banda era más radical en su forma de pensar, se volvían más arriesgados tanto en su música vanguardista como en sus atrevidas declaraciones. El siguiente concierto se realizó en el estadio Stamford Bridge, ante 41.837 espectadores. Aparentemente las chicas no tenían cerebro, y no les importaba lo que dijeran Los Beatles, porque gritaron más fuerte que nunca. El grupo no se sentía bien, no podían tocar tranquilos, querían descansar, estaban hartos de la rutina, siempre pasaba lo mismo, y cada recital que daban el problema empeoraba, era casi imposible progresar musicalmente en esas condiciones de mierda.

-Que mierda les pasa hijas de puta, mastúrbense en sus casas, no en un estadio!-grito Lennon enloquecido-putas de mierda!

Sin embargo nadie lo escucho, ni siquiera Paul que estaba al lado de él. Cuando terminaron de tocar Love you to, se fueron corriendo del escenario, no querían saber más nada.


	6. Atacan a John

CAPITULO 5: ATACAN A JOHN

Los Beatles tenían una voluntad de hierro, no querían rendirse, pero su vida era un caos: con tantos conciertos no tenían tiempo de hacer otra cosa. Ensayar y concierto, esa era su única vida, de todas formas su éxito era impresionante y cada día se hacían más ricos y populares. Su próximo concierto era en el Molineux Stadium, ante 29.396 espectadores completamente enloquecidos. Esta vez fue un recital bastante peligroso, ya que el Ku Klux Klan todavía estaba furioso por la frase de Lennon: "Los Beatles son más populares que Jesús en este momento". Estaban planeando matar a John Lennon, según ellos "el anticristo".

If I needed someone to love

You're the one that I'd be thinking of

If I needed someone

If I had some more time to spend

Then I guess I'd be with you my friend

If I needed someone

Had you come some other day

Then it might not have been like this

But you see now I'm too much in love

Carve your number on my wall

And maybe you will get a call from me

If I needed someone

Ah, ah, ah, ah

George cantaba lo mejor que podía con su voz desgastada de tanto usarla, mientras que John y Paul hacían unos coros magníficos, pero la canción se interrumpió, tres psicópatas con capuchas negras dispararon hacia John, una de las balas dio en el pecho de Lennon, quien cayó al piso casi sin poder respirar. El concierto termino repentinamente. Los Beatles cargaron a Lennon, muy asustados y cansados. Lo llevaron al hospital, por suerte se pudo recuperar, pero esto significaba algo: la policía no era suficiente para mantener seguros a Los Beatles, el ejército tenía que intervenir. Ringo estaba tan estresado que se desmayó, y George vomito de los nervios, Paul simplemente estaba llorando inconsolablemente, asustado y preocupado por su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Estaban en peligro de muerte...


	7. La experiencia sobrenatural de John

CAPITULO 6: LA EXPERIENCIA SOBRENATURAL DE JOHN

John se estaba recuperando en el hospital, acompañado por su esposa y sus amigos. Sufrió la vida después de la muerte, vio el cielo, y vio cosas maravillosas que lo dejaron paralizado. Por unos segundos sintió el paraíso, y era la sensación más hermosa y placentera que había sentido en su vida. Su mente estaba abierta, y de pronto se sintió muy inspirado, sabía que la vida era corta y tenía que aprovecharla al máximo. Sintió a los ángeles y al mismísimo Dios diciéndole que todavía no había llegado su hora, y que tenía que continuar con su misión en la tierra. Empezó a componer una canción llamada Strawberry Fields Forever en el hospital, que se basaba en su infancia.

Mientras tanto, el resto de Los Beatles se tomaron un descanso de su imparable carrera musical llena de giras y conciertos. Cada uno estuvo en su casa, y a veces salían los tres juntos a divertirse, o se reunían en el estudio para pensar en su nuevo disco y componer canciones. Paul estaba fascinado por la música del futuro, era un adelantado a su época, al igual que Lennon y Harrison: quería hacer música innovadora, nueva, quería crear sonidos futuristas. Como ellos estaban hartos de las implacables giras, pensaron en un álbum que fuera de gira en lugar de ellos. Como estaban de moda los nombres largos, decidieron que el nombre de su próximo álbum iba a ser largo, e iba a cambiar la historia de la música moderna para siempre.

Paul, George y Ringo fueron a lugares extraños, pero maravillosos. Les gustaba perderse en la naturaleza, admirar la vida, su hermosura, el viento fresco, soñaban con un mundo libre y lleno de amor, recorrieron lugares llenos de flores exóticas y animales raros. Sentían la extraña sensación de que iban a ser algo muy grande, John lo sentía también y por eso mismo dijo que eran más populares que Jesús, tenían el presentimiento de que iban a ser recordados por siempre, y tenían la ambición de traspasar cualquier frontera, querían hacer música que les gustase a todos, sea en el pasado o en el futuro, querían tener admiradores siglos después de que se hayan separado, deseaban ser recordados como genios, al igual que Beethoven y Mozart, o más grandes todavía, ya estaban cambiando la historia de la humanidad, pero el cambio más radical aún estaba por venir. Empezaron a escribir canciones como locos, les agarro un momento de pura inspiración. Querían expandirse por todas las ramas de la música, superar limites, sentir que nada es imposible: John, Paul, George y Ringo, héroes jóvenes y humildes de la clase trabajadora de Liverpool, destinados a cambiar la forma de pensar de toda una generación.

John Lennon se recuperó, y la banda regreso a la locura de los conciertos. Tocaron en el Goodison Park ante 40.103 fans. Sonaban horrible, no habían ensayado y los amplificadores andaban mal, pero el recital fue tan exitoso que Los Beatles ganaron millones de dólares solo por este concierto, pero a ellos ya no les interesaba la riqueza material.

Dos días después, Los Beatles dieron un recital en el St Andrew's Stadium ante 30.000 chicas histéricas y excitadas. Ese día hacía un calor terrible, era raro porque era otoño y hacía calor de verano, 41 grados. Los Beatles estaban realmente sofocados, los gritos y el calor juntos hicieron que apenas terminaran de tocar la última canción del recital cayeran al piso desmayados. Brian Epstein y George Martin tuvieron que llevarlos rápidamente al camión blindado antes de que las fanáticas violen a los cuatro chicos de Liverpool. La gira se estaba volviendo una tortura.

Al día siguiente, dieron una conferencia de prensa antes de su próximo recital:

- ¿Que hacen cuando no salen de gira? - preguntó un periodista de Londres.

- Vamos a comprar pelucas Beatle- respondió Ringo. Todos rieron

- ¿y cuando están de gira, que hacen para divertirse? - pregunto el mismo periodista.

- Vamos a la casa de tu hermana a pasarla bien-le contesto John descaradamente. Todos se mataron de la risa, y el periodista enojado se fue.


	8. El mañana nunca se sabe

CAPITULO 7: EL MAÑANA NUNCA SE SABE

La gira ya se acercaba a su fin. Los Beatles tenían que dar dos conciertos más, y se terminaba todo. Tocaron en el estadio de White City ante 200.000 mujeres alteradas, tocaron de una forma realmente asquerosa, pero no era culpa de ellos, estaban completamente exhaustos y no les importaban los recitales. Ganaron más de 50 millones de dólares por este recital, y el último concierto fue en el Ayresome Park ante 38.000 fans. Tocaron un poco mejor que en el otro concierto, pero eso a Los Beatles no les importaba...

Finalizaron la gira, por fin. Celebraron con drogas y prostitutas, estaban muy felices, se sentían libres. Pero una semana después, Brian Epstein los llamo a los 4 para que se junten en la casa de Brian, y charlaron:

-Muchachos, tenemos una oferta para una gira por Sudamérica, nunca fueron allí, les puede llegar a interesar- dijo Brian

- No ¿estás loco? ya estoy cansado de todo esto, tú lo único que haces es hablar y nada más, mientras que nosotros hacemos el trabajo pesado. No quiero, Brian-dijo George exasperado

- Al único país que iría seria Argentina, me gustan las mujeres argentinas, son lindas- dijo Lennon, olvidándose de que tenía esposa- y a Brasil también me gustaría ir, por las mujeres y las playas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, todas las latinas están muy buenas…

-Por supuesto que sí, Brian. Me encantaría- dijo McCartney, ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de John y George- por fin vamos a ir a países nuevos, ya estaba harto de ir siempre a Estados Unidos y Canadá.

-A mí me da igual- dijo Ringo indiferente, pero en el fondo sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era Sudamérica. Y también quería comprobar si lo que decía John era cierto

-Bueno George, ganamos, 4 contra 1-dijo Brian sonriente-vayan preparando las maletas, se van mañana a primera hora.

-Anímate George, será interesante. La vamos a pasar mucho mejor que en Estados Unidos y Japón, el mañana nunca se sabe, amigo-dijo John sonriendo. Le guiño un ojo a George, con una sonrisa pícara. El Beatle tranquilo sonrió.

-Yo estaría en cualquier banda contigo, John...-dijo George cariñosamente- tú eres el único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa en un momento de mierda como este...


	9. Los Beatles en Sudamérica (parte 1)

CAPITULO 8: LOS BEATLES EN SUDAMERICA (PARTE 1)

John, Paul, George y Ringo estaban viajando en avión hacia México para ofrecer 2 conciertos en ese mismo país. Ya fueron a México en 1965, para dar un concierto privado, en el que solo asistieron empresarios y políticos.

- Espero que las fans mexicanas no sean iguales que las estadounidenses-dijo George malhumorado.

-Ojala, si seguimos así nos quedamos sordos- dijo Ringo, medio en broma medio en serio.

George lo miro con muy mala cara, y se alejó del grupo. Quería estar solo. John trato de hablar con él, pero era imposible: Harrison a veces era muy cerrado y solitario. Cuando aterrizaron en México, 100.000 fans empezaron a acosar a la banda y a pedir autógrafos. Los Beatles se abrieron paso con mucho esfuerzo entre la multitud, tropas enteras de chicas calientes gritaban sin ningún control, y lo peor de todo es que había pocos policías en la zona. Todos gritaban especialmente por John Lennon, era adorado como un Dios en México.

Su primer concierto de la gira fue en el estadio olímpico universitario, ante más de 70.000 aficionados. Fue una locura, las mexicanas eran mucho peores que las chicas de Estados Unidos, se quitaban toda la ropa, la cancha olía a semen de mujer, había muchos orgasmos de chicas adolescentes, y también muchas que se desmayaron. Más de 40.000 muchachas fueron hospitalizadas después de que se desmayaran durante el concierto, prácticamente casi todas las mujeres cayeron inconscientes. Sufrieron una histeria mucho mayor que en Europa, las fans parecían embrujadas ya que deliraban, se desmayaban, sufrían convulsiones y gritaban. Este histórico concierto quedo para siempre grabada en la memoria de los mexicanos, y el segundo concierto, que se realizó en el estadio Azteca ante 105.000 espectadores, fue más emocionante, pero peor en lo musical.

Los Beatles llegaron a México como reyes y se fueron como dioses, su siguiente objetivo era conquistar Brasil: su único show en vivo en este país fue en el estadio Maracana, y pasó exactamente lo mismo que en México: generaron una sensación espectacular, fueron noticia en todos los periódicos y en la televisión, y se crearon muchas religiones y cultos de Los Beatles, y empezaron a hacer estatuas gigantes en honor a ellos en todo el continente. Eran adorados como si fueran el mismísimo Jesús. El concierto en Brasil fue un éxito enorme, actuaron con más de 101.700 espectadores gritando histéricamente y ganaron millones de dólares. También fueron requeridos por muchísimos políticos importantes para realizar conciertos privados...pero aún faltaban tres objetivos: Perú, Uruguay y Argentina…


	10. Los Beatles en Sudamérica (parte 2)

CAPITULO 9: LOS BEATLES EN SUDAMERICA (PARTE 2)

Perú y Uruguay fueron objetivos fáciles para Los Beatles. Llenaron estadios y sacudieron ciudades enteras, las fans se volvían locas por los cuatro chicos de Liverpool. Pero aún faltaba Argentina...

- ¡Dios mío, no puedo escuchar nada! ¿Me escuchan? -grito John desesperado. Habían aterrizado en Buenos Aires, más de 400.000 chicas gritaban sin parar, los cuatro se estaban volviendo locos. Corrieron hacia el auto que los llevaría al hotel, pero las chicas los empujaban, les agarraban de los pelos, los manoseaban, les pedían autógrafos, era un caos.

- ¡Yo si te escucho, John!- respondió Ringo- esto me hace recordar a nuestra primera visita a Estados Unidos!

- ¡Quiero pasar, déjenme pasar!- grito George en medio de las mujeres- soy demasiado joven para morir, es una locura!

George se cayó al piso y muchas mujeres se lanzaron hacia el beatle caído y empezaron a sacarle la ropa. Los otros tres Beatles ayudaron a George a levantarse, todas las chicas estaban obsesionadas por George. El pobre Harrison siguió corriendo, pero lo empujaron y se volvió a caer, y Paul también se cayó. John y Ringo los ayudaron a levantarse y siguieron corriendo desenfrenadamente. Los policías, desesperados, comenzaron a disparar para despejar la zona, las fans se asustaron y se alejaron de la banda. Finalmente, Los Beatles llegaron al auto, que estaba custodiado por guardaespaldas experimentados, y el auto arranco y se fue velozmente del caótico aeropuerto. Las chicas trataron de alcanzar el auto, pero les resulto imposible alcanzarlo.

-Las mujeres argentinas son unas animales, pero por suerte no paso nada- dijo Ringo un poco más aliviado- yo estaba muy asustado

- Y yo sentía que me moría- dijo George agitado-estoy hecho mierda.

- Yo me pregunto cómo serán estas chicas en la cama- dijo John- deben ser muy salvajes

- Nunca vas a cambiar John- dijo Paul riéndose de Lennon

Apenas llegaron al hotel, que estaba cerca de la cancha de River, dieron una conferencia de prensa. Estaban todos los canales de televisión transmitiendo esta conferencia de prensa como si se tratara de un presidente. Las radios también estaban atentas a este acontecimiento histórico:

- ¿Qué les parece Argentina? -les pregunto un periodista de Rosario.

- Un país muy cálido, todos fueron simpáticos con nosotros. Nos recibieron bien, y eso me pone feliz- contesto Paul, quien era el que más sabia español de los cuatro.

- ¿Y sus mujeres?- les pregunto el mismo periodista.

- Son muy calientes, todas están locas. Tengan cuidado porque si siguen así sus chicas adolescentes dentro de 40 años van a ser todas putas- dijo John Lennon, polémico como siempre

Los periodistas se enojaron un poco, pero a Los Beatles no les importo.

- ¿Qué es lo más les gusta de Argentina?- pregunto un periodista de mar del plata.

- ¿Y qué es lo más les gusta de Inglaterra? - pregunto George, sin ganas de contestar la pregunta del periodista.

- ¿Ustedes van a dormir con ese pelo? es muy largo- dijo otro periodista

-Y tú te vas a dormir con ese bigote ¿no tendrías que afeitarte?- le contesto Ringo, muy irritado. Los otros tres Beatles estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Cuándo se van a cortar el pelo?- pregunto un periodista de Uruguay.

- Nunca-dijeron los cuatro Beatles al mismo tiempo

- ¿se sienten felices con sus esposas?- pregunto otro periodista uruguayo.

- Obvio que sí, sus preguntas son estúpidas- contesto Harrison enojado – si estuviéramos mal con nuestras mujeres ya nos habríamos divorciado, pero parece que ustedes no usan la lógica en sus preguntas

- Hay rumores de que tienen poderes sobrenaturales ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto un periodista peruano, ignorando el comentario de George

Los Beatles insultaron al periodista, estaban de muy mal humor, no soportaron esa pregunta y se fueron. Ni siquiera se molestaron en ser amables. Paul se fue a la habitación que compartía con John y George se fue con Ringo.

El grupo se tomó una siesta antes de su recital en el estadio de River Plate. No ensayaron, ya que las canciones que iban a tocar en vivo las interpretaron tantas veces que ya se sabían todo de memoria.

Salieron al escenario con trajes de colores claros, algo novedoso para la época. Los fans gritaron: la cancha de River estaba llena. El cuarteto de Liverpool preparo los instrumentos y los amplificadores para tocar. Luego empezaron con Taxman, la canción que abría Revolver:

One, two, three, four...

Hrmm!

One, two, (one, two, three, four!)

Let me tell you how it will be;

There's one for you, nineteen for me.

'Cause I'm the taxman,

Yeah, I'm the taxman- George tocaba muy bien la guitarra, acompañado por las voces de John y Paul, y la batería de Ringo que se complementaba a la perfección con la canción. Pero sus fans no escuchaban absolutamente nada.

Should five per cent appear too small,

Be thankful I don't take it all.

'Cause I'm the taxman,

Yeah, I'm the taxman.

(if you drive a car, car;) - I'll tax the street;

(if you try to sit, sit;) - I'll tax your seat;

(if you get too cold, cold;) - I'll tax the heat;

(if you take a walk, walk;) - I'll tax your feet.

Taxman!- en esta parte tuvieron serios problemas, George cantaba bien, pero las voces de Lennon y McCartney fallaron en los tiempos. Las chicas, mientras tanto, seguían gritando. George tuvo que tocar muy fuerte su guitarra para que se pudiera escuchar algo de la música, tanto que le empezó a salir un poco de sangre en los dedos. El principal sonido de Los Beatles, sin embargo, era el bajo de Paul, por lo tanto McCartney se esforzó mucho más que George, imprimió mucha potencia a su bajo y Lennon hizo lo mismo con su guitarra rítmica.

'Cause I'm the taxman,

Yeah, I'm the taxman.

Don't ask me what I want it for, (ah-ah, mister Wilson)

If you don't want to pay some more. (ah-ah, mister heath)

'Cause I'm the taxman,

Yeah, I'm the taxman.

Now my advice for those who die, (taxman)

Declare the pennies on your eyes. (taxman)

'Cause I'm the taxman,

Yeah, I'm the taxman.

And you're working for no one but me.

Taxman!- Los Beatles se recuperaron y lograron tocar el tema de manera decente. Pero los instrumentos no estaban listos para reproducir este tema en vivo tal y como lo hicieron en el estudio. Cuando terminaron, las mujeres empezaron a destrozar la cancha, era un desastre, los policías apenas podían contener a las miles de mujeres que querían lanzarse hacia Los Beatles.

It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home.

I've been away now, oh, how I've been alone.

Wait till I come back to your side,

we'll forget the tears we cried.

But if your heart breaks, don't wait, turn me away.

And if your heart's strong, hold on, I won't delay.

Wait till I come back to your side,

we'll forget the tears we cried.

I feel as though you ought to know

that I've been good, as good as I can be.

And if you do, I'll trust in you

and know that you will wait for me.

It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home,

I've been away now, oh, how I've been alone.

Wait till I come back to your side,

we'll forget the tears we cried.

I feel as though you ought to know

that I've been good, as good as I can be.

And if you do, I'll trust in you

and know that you will wait for me.

But if your heart breaks, don't wait, turn me away.

And if your heart's strong, hold on, I won't delay.

Wait till I come back to your side,

we'll forget the tears we cried.

It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home,

I've been away now, oh, how I've been alone- este tema fue mucho más fácil de tocar, y Los Beatles cantaron con una energía formidable. Después de esta canción, la banda se presentó:

- Hola, es un placer estar aquí en Argentina- dijo Paul McCartney en español- nos alegramos mucho de estar aquí, ojala que nos veamos todos los años, porque es mi país favorito de este continente, disfruten del concierto!

I was alone, I took a ride,

I didn't know what I would find there

Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there

Ooh, then I suddenly see you,

Ooh, did I tell you I need you

Every single day of my life

You didn't run, you didn't lie

You knew I wanted just to hold you

Had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again

For I had told you

Ooh, you were meant to be near me

Ooh, and I want you hear me

Say we'll be together every day

Got to get you into my life

What can I do, what can I be,

When I'm with you I want to stay there

If I'm true I'll never leave

And if I do I know the way there

Ooh, then I suddenly see you,

Ooh, did I tell you I need you

Every single day of my life

Got to get you into my life

Got to get you into my life

I was alone, I took a ride,

I didn't know what I would find there

Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there

Then suddenly I see you,

Did I tell you I need you

Every single day...- en esta canción tuvieron muchísimas dificultades, cantaban bien pero la música era horrible.

Help, I need somebody,

Help, not just anybody,

Help, you know I need someone,

Help!

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in anyway.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being 'round.

Help me get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me?

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,

My independence seems to vanish in the haze.

But every now and then I feel so insecure,

I know that I just need you like, I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being 'round.

Help me get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me?

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in anyway.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And i do appreciate you being 'round.

Help me get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me?

Help me,

Help me,

Ooooooo- Este temas les salió bárbaro, aunque Ringo fallo un poco, porque le costaba mantener el ritmo debido a los gritos de los fans.

If the rain comes they run and hide their heads.

They might as well be dead.

If the rain comes, if the rain comes.

When the sun shines they slip into the shade

(When the sun shines down.)

And sip their lemonade.

(When the sun shines down.)

When the sun shines, when the sun shines.

Rain, I don't mind.

Shine, the world looks fine.

I can show you that when it starts to rain,

(When the Rain comes down.)

Everything's the same.

(When the Rain comes down.)

I can show you, I can show you.

Rain, I don't mind.

Shine, the world looks fine.

Can you hear me, that when it rains and shines,

(When it Rains and shines.)

It's just a state of mind?

(When it rains and shines.)

Can you hear me, can you hear me?

If the rain comes they run and hide their heads.

sdaeh rieht edih dna nur yeht semoc niar eht fI.

(Rain)

niaR.

(Rain)

enihsnuS- cuando terminaron de tocar esta canción, empezó a llover como por arte de magia. Lluvias torrenciales inundaron la cancha, y había mucho viento. Los micrófonos fallaron, no podían soportar el agua. Sin embargo, los chicos de Liverpool continuaron

I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me...

She showed me her room, isn't it good, norwegian wood?

She asked me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere,

So I looked around and I noticed there wasn't a chair.

I sat on a rug, biding my time, drinking her wine

We talked until two and then she said, "It's time for bed"

She told me she worked in the morning and started to laugh.

I told her I didn't and crawled off to sleep in the bath

And when I awoke, I was alone, this bird had flown

So I lit a fire, isn't it good, norwegian wood- George Harrison toco de forma impresionante el sitar, mientras John cantaba lo mejor que podía y Paul hacia los coros.

To lead a better life I need my love to be here...

Here, making each day of the year

Changing my life with a wave of her hand

Nobody can deny that there's something there

There, running my hands through her hair

Both of us thinking how good it can be

Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there

I want her everywhere and if she's beside me

I know I need never care

But to love her is to need her everywhere

Knowing that love is to share

Each one believing that love never dies

Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there

I want her everywhere and if she's beside me

I know I need never care

But to love her is to need her everywhere

Knowing that love is to share

Each one believing that love never dies

Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there

To be there and everywhere

Here, there and everywhere- la voz de Paul cautivo al público, las voces tan hermosas de Los Beatles enloquecían a la gente. Los coros de John y George eran una maravilla de la música.

There are places I'll remember

All my life though some have changed

Some forever not for better

Some have gone and some remain

All these places had their moments

With lovers and friends I still can recall

Some are dead and some are living

In my life I've loved them all

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When I think of love as something new

Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more

Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more

In my life I love you more- la voz de Lennon era pura magia.

- Bueno, este va a ser nuestro último tema, y se llama...es una canción que nunca interpretamos en vivo hasta ahora, pero como ustedes los argentinos son especiales, vamos a tocar Tomorrow Never Knows. Buenas noches Argentina! - dijo Paul otra vez en español

Turn off your mind, relax

and float down stream

It is not dying

It is not dying

Lay down all thought

Surrender to the void

It is shining

It is shining

That you may see

The meaning of within

It is being

It is being

That love is all

And love is everyone

It is knowing

It is knowing

That ignorance and hate

May mourn the dead

It is believing

It is believing

But listen to the

color of your dreams

It is not living

It is not living

Or play the game

existence to the end

Of the beginning

Of the beginning

Of the beginning

Of the beginning

Of the beginning

Of the beginning- por primera vez en un concierto de Los Beatles, la gente hizo silencio. Todo el estadio estaba bajo un silencio tenso y sepulcral, la voz de John parecía una fantasía, una alucinación extraña de sus mentes, las chicas se quedaron hipnotizadas por la música. En este momento Los Beatles parecían músicos de Marte, era música de otro mundo. De pronto, todos estallaron en aplausos. Sin dudas, después de esta hazaña Los Beatles eran comparados con los genios de la historia de la humanidad, como Beethoven o Einstein


	11. El viaje psicodelico de Los Beatles

CAPITULO 10: LOS CUATRO CHICOS DE LIVERPOOL REGRESAN AL ESTUDIO

Paul McCartney tenía la idea de un disco conceptual, en el que todas las canciones estuviesen unidas, al inspirarse en el álbum Pet Sounds, un trabajo del grupo Beach Boys, que había aparecido unos meses antes en Estados Unidos. En palabras de McCartney, era "el mejor disco vocal que se haya grabado nunca... es en realidad una obra maestra". Cuando Los Beatles regresaron al Reino Unido, Paul tenía la idea de crear un disco, cuyo nombre sería _Sargent Pepper's..._. Pero la idea fue descartada y quedaron sólo dos canciones: el tema homónimo del disco y «With a Little Help from My Friends», cantada por Ringo Starr.

Cuando les fue planteado el concepto a los demás integrantes de Los Beatles y al productor George Martin, decidieron aceptar el reto de grabarlo. Sin embargo, en su origen el concepto del disco no era el que se conoce en la actualidad. La idea era que se plasmaran vivencias personales y que el nombre fuera _Doctor Pepper_. Lo primero se logró, lo segundo no, por cuestiones de derechos, ya que existe una bebida fabricada en Estados Unidos con el nombre Dr. Pepper, así que se tomó el concepto actual.

McCartney pensaba que sería fantástico tocar como un grupo imaginario, usando un nombre distinto, llevando disfraces y dejando de ser Los Beatles de una vez.

Después de su alucinante gira por Sudamérica, volvieron a los estudios de grabación de EMI el 24 de noviembre de 1966 para empezar a grabar su octavo álbum, _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_. Los Beatles insistieron en que todo en el _Sgt. Pepper_ tenía que ser diferente. Tenían instalados micrófonos dentro de las campanas de los instrumentos de metal, y los auriculares se convirtieron en micrófonos unidos a los violines. Solían usar gigantes osciladores primitivos para variar la velocidad del sonido de los instrumentos y la voz, y tenían cintas cortadas en pedazos y pegadas de nuevo aleatoriamente y al revés.

El grupo que empezó a trabajar en noviembre de 1966 para el álbum ''Sgt Pepper'' era ahora una entidad totalmente diferente. El estudio Abbey Road de EMI se convirtió en su segundo hogar en los siguientes siete meses, ya que sólo durante una semana de aquél periodo Los Beatles no pasaron un día sin grabar o mezclar sus nuevas composiciones. Con muy pocas excepciones Los Beatles mantuvieron estrictamente una agenda de trabajo formal durante la semana, separando los estudios de grabación de lunes a viernes, y solo muy ocasionalmente requerían que los ingenieros o músicos aparecieran los fines de semana. Los horarios no eran muy estrictos, pero se puede decir que empezaban regularmente a las siete de la noche y continuaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Durante este periodo, Los Beatles mantuvieron un estricto manto secreto para las sesiones del álbum ''Sgt. Pepper''. Los ingenieros de EMI que trabajaban en esos momentos para otros artistas en los estudios contiguos, podían apenas asomarse a la esquina del estudio para ver lo que estaba sucediendo; sólo unos cuantos artistas serían invitados a observar los ensayos. Pero generalmente eran sólo Los Beatles, sus ayudantes más cercanos como Mal Evans y Neil Aspinall, y el equipo seleccionado de productores e ingenieros de EMI los únicos que pudieron trabajar y a la vez ser testigos privilegiados de las sesiones históricas del grupo. Las excepciones para poder traspasar el bloqueado Estudio 2 durante estos meses, fueron amistades, periodistas y fotógrafos muy íntimos que generalmente acudían cuando ya finalizaba una sesión de grabación y solamente durante unas cuantas veces. La asistencia a la sesiones de grabación por parte de Los Beatles, se llevó a cabo con regularidad, lo que no significó que estuvieran cinco noches a la semana, ni cada semana, puesto que solían trabajar entre miércoles y viernes, mientras que Paul y John intercambiaban ideas para las canciones en la casa de McCartney los fines de semana y los días lunes y martes. Durante estas sesiones no sólo Los Beatles cambiaron de aspecto, sino que sus ayudantes Mal Evans y Neil Aspinall también lo hicieron. A diferencia de los otros colaboradores del equipo de asistentes de Brian Epstein, que solían usar trajes convencionales y corbatas, la apariencia de Mal y Neil fue siempre un reflejo del modo en que Los Beatles lucían. De los cuatro Beatles, Harrison fue probablemente el más asimétrico de los cuatro, el único que no usaba normalmente una corbata o un pañuelo en el cuello. Su cabello era el más largo de los cuatro, y se vestía casualmente a diferencia del resto con una chaqueta oscura y la camisa de cuello abierto. En contraste, Ringo era el más convencional excepto por su camisa multicolor, contrastando un saco de terciopelo oscuro.

El enorme éxito de cada disco que habían producido para EMI para entonces se vía favorecido con una completa libertad a la hora de hacer lo que ellos quisieran, pasar tanto tiempo en los estudios de grabación como fuera necesario y disponer de un presupuesto como fuera requerido. EMI y Los Beatles sabían que sin importar cuánto costaría cada sesión de estudio, las ventas del siguiente disco generarían más ingresos que los costos presupuestados.

El estudio de grabación no fue más un lugar solo para grabar canciones totalmente finalizadas, todo lo contrario se convirtió en un lugar donde las canciones y arreglos de Los Beatles fueron realmente escritos en el mismo momento de estar en el estudio.

Este tipo de libertad absoluta que Los Beatles disfrutaron, se convirtió en una norma para los principales grupos de rock a finales de los sesenta, casi cada artista de grabación en la música ''rock'' y ''pop'' dispuso de miles de libras o dólares experimentando con ideas aún a la mitad de su proceso. Es decir que se esperaba que la inspiración brotara súbitamente en los estudios de grabación. Muchos grupos de ''rock'' fracasaron copiando esta idea y otros lograron efectos tan extraordinarios como Los Beatles... con los fracasados engrosando en miles y miles de dólares las pérdidas de las principales disqueras del mundo, a diferencia de Los Beatles cuyas ideas funcionaban siempre.

Sin embargo, durante este periodo Los Beatles también vivieron experiencias realmente sobrenaturales que los inspiro a crecer en todo sentido y hacer este tipo de música. Fueron a otros mundos...donde habían jardines encantados, y en estos mundos fantásticos un mago malvado convirtió a John en una morsa, sin perder sus facultades intelectuales (salvo el lenguaje), pasa por varios amos y diversas aventuras. Lennon mas tarde escribió la canción I'm the walrus debido a esta extraña experiencia. También encontraron cisnes hermosos cantando "todo está mejorando" una y otra vez, Paul se quedó maravillado con el canto de los cisnes y de ahí salió la canción Getting Better. Sufrieron de viajes fatigosos y accidentados, a veces erráticos, siempre en busca de inspiración para crear música que cambie al mundo para siempre. Atravesaron bellos paisajes de mundos imposibles, hermosos y enigmáticos mares, estos jóvenes de Inglaterra se encontraron en mundos salvajes donde se encuentran con la magia, con extraños animales y figuras mitológicas. También fueron al dorado, Una ciudad de oro perdida en lo más profundo de las selvas sudamericanas. Impensables tesoros y maravillas encontraron Los Beatles en esa ciudad. Fueron a mundos fantásticos donde todo es posible: gatos que hablan y desaparecen, festejos por un no cumpleaños y los personajes más extravagantes. Elfos, hadas, magos, duendes, les decían a Los Beatles que sus voces eran un don de Dios, que eran los elegidos para cambiar el mundo, y que serían recordados para siempre. Buscaban en la naturaleza crear música de otro universo, adelantada a su época, en una naturaleza increíblemente hermosa y diversa, que nunca dejaba de sorprender a John, Paul, George y Ringo. Sus colores, sabores, texturas, aromas y sonidos no se encuentran en ningún otro planeta del sistema solar. Componían sus canciones disfrutando de las pequeñas maravillas de la vida, sentándose al costado de un arroyo a escuchar sus ruiditos, descubriendo un pájaro reparando su nido, escuchando el sonido de una orca respirando, el de un pájaro carpintero picoteando un árbol, el canto de aves increíbles, el cascabel de una víbora, etc.

Fueron a la gran barrera de coral, que es uno de los paisajes submarinos más coloridos y pleno de vida del planeta. Es el mayor arrecife del mundo, frente a las costas de Queensland, con unos 2.600 kilómetros de extensión. Allí trabajaron intensamente su música, completamente libres. También fueron al lago emerald, que es uno de los paisajes más hermosos de Canadá. Situado en el parque nacional yoho en Canadá, rodeado de montañas. En ese lugar continuaron las sesiones del Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band. En las cataratas del Iguazú, que es una de las caídas de agua más hermosa de la naturaleza, un paisaje que deslumbra en la frontera entre Brasil y Argentina, fue donde continúo su genial trabajo. En El Sahara, que es el paisaje de desierto por excelencia, un mar de arena al norte de África que ofrecía postales hermosas abarcando unos nueve millones cuadrados de superficie, practicaron muchísimo con la música oriental de Harrison y buscaron la perfección musical. Después fueron a Bora Bora, que es un Atolón de la Polinesia Francesa, y para muchos, la versión más cercana del paraíso terrenal. En el centro de Bora Bora emerge un volcán extinto amurallado de lagunas azules y playas de ensueño, un destino para privilegiados.

En este largo e intenso viaje mágico y misterioso, Los Beatles estaban haciendo una de sus mejores obras y uno de los discos más influyentes de todos los tiempos, Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.


	12. Los romances alucinantes de Los Beatles

CAPITULO 11: Los romances alucinantes de los cuatro chicos de Liverpool

Strawberry Field (no "Fields") era el nombre de un orfanato del Ejército de Salvación, cerca de la casa de John Lennon en Woolton, un suburbio de Liverpool. Lennon y sus amigos de la infancia Pete Shotton, Nigel Whalley, e Ivan Vaughan solían jugar en el jardín arbolado que se encontraba detrás de la casa. Una de las aventuras de la infancia de Lennon era sobre una fiesta de jardín celebrada cada verano en Calderstones Park (localizado a un costado de la casa del Ejército de Salvación) cada año, donde una banda del Ejército tocaba. La tía de Lennon Mimi Smith recordó: Tan pronto como podíamos oír a la banda del Ejército de Salvación comenzar a tocar, John saltaba arriba y abajo gritando, "Mimi, vamos. Llegaremos tarde".

Tanto la canción "Strawberry Fields Forever" de Lennon como "Penny Lane" de McCartney comparten el tema de la nostalgia por los primeros años que pasaron en Liverpool. A pesar de que ambas se refieren a lugares reales también tienen fuertes connotaciones surrealistas y psicodélicas. El productor George Martin dijo que cuando escuchó por primera vez "Strawberry Fields Forever" pensaba que evocó un "mundo de sueños brumoso e impresionista".

Para Lennon el periodo de su composición fue de cambio y perturbación. Los Beatles acababan de retirarse de una gira después de uno de los periodos más difíciles de su carrera, incluyendo la controversial frase "más populares que Jesucristo", y el desaire no intencional hacia Imelda Marcos, la Primera Dama de Filipinas. El matrimonio de Lennon con Cynthia Powell estaba fallando, y comenzaba a consumir cantidades crecientes de drogas, especialmente el poderoso alucinógeno LSD, así como la marihuana, de la cual había fumado durante su gira por el Reino Unido en 1966. Lennon habló sobre la canción en 1980 mencionando "Yo era diferente a los demás, lo he sido toda mi vida. El segundo verso dice: "Creo que no hay nadie en mi árbol." Bueno, yo era muy tímido y estaba lleno de dudas. Lo que estaba diciendo es que nadie parecía entender lo que yo entendía. Por lo tanto, yo debía estar loco o ser un genio — O sea que debe de ser alto o bajo [el árbol], y explicando que la canción fue un "psicoanálisis hecho música".

Lennon comenzó a escribir la canción cuando estaba en el hospital despues de que un loco le hubiera disparado durante uno de sus conciertos de su gira por el Reino Unido. La primera demo de la canción, grabada en Liverpool, no tenía estribillo y tenía solamente un verso: «_There's no one on my wavelength_ (Creo que no hay nadie en mi onda) / _I mean, it's either too high or too low_ (Quiero decir, es demasiado alta o demasiado baja) / _That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right_ (Eso quiere decir que no puedes, sabes, sintonizar pero está bien ) / _I mean it's not too bad_ (Es decir, creo que no está del todo mal). Revisó las palabras de este verso para que fueran más oscuras, después escribió la melodía y una parte de la letra para el estribillo (que entonces funcionaba como un puente y todavía no incluía ninguna referencia hacia Strawberry Fields). Después añadió otro verso y una mención a Strawberry Fields. En realidad el primer verso de la primera versión fue escrito antes, poco antes de la grabación de la canción. Por este verso, Lennon de nuevo se inspiró en sus recuerdos de infancia: las palabras "_nothing to get hungabout"_ ("nada por lo que preocuparse") fueron inspiradas en la orden estricta de la tía Mimi de no jugar en los campos de Strawberry Field, a la cual Lennon una ocasión respondió "No te pueden golpear por eso". El primer verso que Lennon escribió se convirtió en el segundo en la versión definitiva, y el segundo verso que escribió se convirtió en el último.

La canción fue originalmente escrita en la tonalidad de _do mayor_. La versión grabada se encuentra aproximadamente en _si bemol mayor_; debido a la manipulación de la velocidad de grabación que la banda solía utilizar a menudo, la versión final no está en la tonalidad estándar. La introducción fue tocada por McCartney con un mellotrón, y la voz comienza con el estribillo en vez del verso. Un medio compás complica el conteo de los versos, así como el hecho de que la voz comienza en la mitad del primer compás. El primer verso viene después del estribillo, y consta de ocho compases de largo. El verso comienza con un acorde de _fa mayor_ (V), la cual progresa a _sol menor_ (vi) en una cadencia. De acuerdo con Alan Pollack, la táctica "acercamiento-evitación" se encuentra en el verso, mientras el acorde V nunca se resuelve en un acorde I directamente como se espera. En su lugar, al final del verso, el acorde de V regresa a un acorde I después de pasar a través del de _mi bemol mayor_ (IV). En la mitad del segundo coro, el "funerario de bronce" se introduce, destacando la letra ominosa. Después de tres versos y tres estribillos, el verso "Strawberry Fields Forever" se repite tres veces, y la canción se desvanece con una guitarra, un violonchelo y un _swarmandal_. Después de pocos segundos, la canción se desvanece de nuevo, con el mellotrón tocando notas disonantes (llevadas a cabo en la grabación del mellotrón al revés), la batería, y Lennon diciendo "_cranberry sauce"_ ("salsa de arándanos").

El título de trabajo era "It's Not Too Bad", y Geoff Emerick, el ingeniero de grabación de sonido, recordó que "comenzó siendo sólo una magnífica, magnífica canción, lo cual era vidente desde la primera vez que John la cantó para todos nosotros, tocando una guitarra acústica". Usando la máquina del aparato de grabación de cuatro pistas de Abbey Road, la grabación de "Strawberry Fields Forever" comenzó el 24 de noviembre de 1966, en el estudio dos de Abbey Road. La grabación tomó 45 horas, que fueron repartidas en cinco semanas. Se suponía que la canción se incluiría en el álbum de la banda de 1967 _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_, pero en su lugar se lanzó como un sencillo.

La banda grabó tres versiones distintas. Después de que Lennon interpretó la canción para los otros Beatles en su guitarra acústica, la banda grabó la primera toma. Lennon tocó un Epiphone Casino; McCartney tocó un mellotrón, un nuevo instrumento introducido a la bandas gracias a Mike Pinder de The Moody Blues; Starr tocó la batería; y Harrison tocó la guitarra eléctrica. La primera toma grabada comenzó con el verso "Living is easy...", en vez del coro, "Let me take you down", que inicia en la versión publicada. El coro funcionaba como un puente en su lugar, con la voz de Lennon doblada. El último verso, "Always, no sometimes...", tiene armonías a tres partes, con McCartney y Harrison cantando "coros de ensueño". Poco después esta versión fue abandonada.

Cuatro días después la banda se reunió para intentar un arreglo diferente. La segunda versión de la canción contenía la introducción de mellotrón de McCartney seguido por un estribillo. Grabaron cinco tomas de las pistas básicas de este arreglo (de los cuales dos eran salidas en falso) con la última de ellas siendo elegida como la mejor y sometiendo _overdubs_ complementarios. La última parte vocal de Lennon fue grabada con la cinta reproduciéndose tan rápido para que cuando se reprodujeran a velocidad normal la tonalidad se viera alterada, dando a la voz de Lennon un sonido más raro y confuso. Esta versión se usó para los primeros minutos de la grabación original.

Después de haber grabado la segunda versión de la canción, Lennon quiso realizar algo diferente con ella, como Martin recordó: "Él quería que fuera una canción suave y durmiente, pero dijo que había llegado a ser demasiado estridente. Me preguntó si podía escribirle una nueva línea con las cuerdas. Así que escribí una nueva partitura. [Con cuatro trompetas y tres violonchelos] y la grabamos, pero no le agradó". Mientras tanto, e de diciembre, se grabó otra pista básica, usando un mellotrón, una guitarra eléctrica, el piano, unos címbalos grabados tiempo atrás, y el swarmandel (o swordmandel), una versión hindú de la cítara. Después de revisar la cinta de la versión de Martin y la original, Lennon le contó a éste que le habían gustado ambas versiones, aunque Martin tenía que decirle a Lennon que la partitura orquestal iba a un ritmo más rápido y en un diferente tono, _si mayor_ (la primera versión se encontraba en _la mayor_). Lennon dijo "Puedes arreglarlo, George", dándole a Martin y Emerick la difícil tarea de unir las dos pistas juntas. Con sólo un par de tijeras editoras, dos máquinas de grabación, y una variable de control de velocidad, Emerick compensó las diferencias entre el número y la velocidad de aumento de la primera versión y la disminución de la velocidad de la segunda. Después unió las dos versiones, comenzando con la partitura orquestal en la mitad del segundo coro. El tono que cambia al unir las dos versiones dio a la voz principal de Lennon una calidad ligeramente "nadadora" de otro mundo.

Lennon dice algo durante la _coda_ de la canción. Estas palabras son difíciles de entender ya que ellas no eran parte de la pista pero fueron recogidas como una filtración en uno de los _overdubs_ de la batería (si se escucha con atención se puede oír a Lennon haciendo comentarios a Ringo). Se cree que Lennon dice "_I buried Paul"_ ("Enterré a Paul") causando un gran revuelo en la leyenda de "Paul está muerto". En 1974, McCartney dijo "No fue "_I buried Paul_" en absoluto, John dijo "_cranberrie sauce_" ("salsa de arándanos"). Era el fin de Strawberry Fields. Ése era el humor de John. John diría algo totalmente fuera de sincronización, como "salsa de arándanos". Si te das cuenta de que John está dispuesto a decir salsa de arándanos cuando se le da la gana, después comienzas a oír una pequeña y graciosa palabra, y piensas "¡Aja!"

La película promocional de Strawberry Fields Forever fue filmada el 30 y 31 de enero de 1967, en Knole Park en Sevenoaks. Fue dirigida por el director sueco de televisión Peter Goldman. Goldman era amigo de Klaus Voormann, que recomendó a Peter al grupo. La película cuenta con efectos de reproducción de vídeo al revés, animación _stop motion_, el salto entre una escena de día y la misma escena de noche, y los cuatro Beatles tocando y después pintando una especie de piano.

Tras el éxito del doble A "Yellow Submarine"/"Eleanor Rigby", Brian Epstein les preguntó si tenían algún nuevo material disponible. Ambas canciones, aunque fueron grabadas durante las sesiones de _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_, se quedaron fuera del álbum por una decisión que George Martin lamentó, aunque The Beatles por lo general no incluían las canciones lanzadas como sencillos en sus álbumes británicos.

John Lennon había sido el primero de los Beatles en intentar referirse a la calle Penny Lane en una canción, ya que la había tratado de incorporar a "In My Life", pero fue Paul McCartney quien finalmente la incluyó. Creó una escena en una calle de Liverpool que perfectamente pudo haber sido sacada de un libro de dibujos para niños con una linda enfermera, un alegre barbero, un banquero excéntrico, un bombero patriótico y algunos felices transeúntes. Paul admitió que era parte realidad y parte nostalgia.

Existía la tienda de un barbero en Penny Lane, a cargo de Mr. Bioletti quien se jacta de haberle cortado el pelo a John, Paul y George cuando eran niños; había dos bancos, una bomba en Allerton Road y, en el medio de la rotonda, un cobertizo. El banquero sin abrigo y el bombero con una foto de la Reina en su bolsillo jamás existieron. Paul sólo los agregó para adornar la escena. "Escribí que el barbero tenía fotos de cada cabeza que había tenido el placer de conocer," dice Paul. "En realidad, sólo tenía fotos de distintos tipos de peinados". Pero toda la gente que va y viene "se paran a saludar".

Tanto "Strawberry Fields Forever" como "Penny Lane" fueron hechas pensando en el nuevo álbum de recuerdos de la infancia en Liverpool, sin embargo Capitol Records en EE. UU. Presionó para que apareciera un nuevo sencillo, por lo que fue lanzada como un doble lado A.

El productor de The Beatles George Martin ha declarado que cree que el emparejamiento de "Penny Lane", con "Strawberry Fields Forever" dieron como resultado el que probablemente sería el más grande sencillo jamás lanzado por el grupo. Ambas canciones fueron incluidas más tarde en el álbum americano _Magical Mystery Tour_ en en noviembre de 1967. En el Reino Unido, la famosa pareja de canciones no consiguió ser número 1 en la lista musical británica, quedando en segundo lugar por debajo de "Release Me" de Engelbert Humperdinck. En los Estados Unidos, la canción alcanzó el nº 1 en el _Billboard Hot 100_ durante una semana antes de quedar fuera por la canción de The Turtles "Happy Together".

La producción de Penny Lane comenzó en el Estudio 2 de los EMI Studios, el 29 de diciembre de 1966, con el piano como instrumento principal. El 17 de enero de 1967, músicos profesionales de instrumentos clásicos comenzaron a grabar, como el trompetista Dave Mason, que grabó el solo de trompeta piccolo. El solo de trompeta fue inspirado por una representación de Bach en su 2º Concierto de Brandenburgo. A Dave Mason le pagaron 27 libras y 10 chelines por su actuación en la grabación. En Penny Lane la producción incluyó efectos de percusión, piano a través de un amplificador de guitarra Vox con reverberación añadida.

Su nuevo disco, grabado en una época de psicodelia y experimentación, y producido por George Martin, fue un precursor de nuevas técnicas de grabación y composición. Como sus discos precedentes, el disco se grabó haciendo uso de una técnica llamada "reducción de mezclas", en la cual las canciones se grababan en una grabadora de cuatro pistas, que luego se mezclaban para ser incluidas en una de las cuatro pistas de una segunda grabadora principal. Esto permitió a los ingenieros darle a los Beatles prácticamente un equipo multi-pistas para que pudiesen grabar sus cada vez más complejas canciones en los estudios de grabación de EMI.

La idea central del álbum, sugerida por Neil Aspinall, consistió en que los Beatles tomasen el papel de _La banda del Club de Corazones Solitarios del Sargento Pimienta_, dejando atrás limitaciones y transformando al rock en objeto de culto. En 13 canciones llevaron al límite el concepto del rock, agregando orquestaciones, instrumentos hindúes, grabaciones tocadas al revés y sonidos de animales. Rock, music hall, baladas, jazz y hasta música oriental se mezclaron en la realización del álbum.

El disco comenzaba con ruido proveniente de un público expectante que estallaba en aplausos con los primeros acordes de guitarra eléctrica de la canción que da título al disco. El resto de la canción era una mezcla de guitarras, cornos franceses y voces de los cuatro Beatles, y, desde el punto de vista temático, era la invitación que hacía el grupo, para que el público se incorporase de lleno al espectáculo y el anuncio de que va a cantar _Billy Shears_, en realidad Ringo Starr.

Después de ese tema, empezaba "With a Little Help from My Friends", cantada por el baterista Ringo Starr. "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", la tercera del álbum, compuesta por John Lennon, la cual fue alterada al extremo que se había pensado que cada nota estaba con una velocidad superior o inferior a la anterior. Se ha especulado que sus iniciales (LSD) pudiesen coincidir con la sustancia LSD que los Beatles consumían en aquella época, aunque John Lennon había afirmado que el título hacía referencia a un dibujo sobre una compañera de clase que su hijo, Julian, había dibujado en la escuela, que probablemente fuera una casualidad que el acrónimo del título de la canción se refiriese a esa droga. El niño le enseñó a su padre el dibujo en el que una niña sonreía y sus ojos parecían piedras preciosas. Julian le dijo a su padre: "Look dad, it's Lucy, in the sky with diamonds" ("Mira papá, es Lucy, en el cielo con diamantes").

El personaje de este tema, Lucy, se convirtió en un icono, pues llegó a aparecer en la película _Yellow Submarine_, e incluso una australopitecus hembra encontrada en Etiopía en 1974 por el científico estadounidense Donald Johanson recibió el nombre de Lucy, al escucharse en la radio la canción de los Beatles al día siguiente de que el esqueleto fuera descubierto por el paleo antropólogo y su equipo.

«Getting Better» fue otra de las canciones que cambiaron las estructuras básicas del rock. En este título se apreció en la letra el contraste de las actitudes de Lennon y McCartney. Según los mismos Beatles,"Getting Better" era una frase muy repetida por Jimmy Nicol, el baterista que suplió a Ringo Starr en la gira del verano de 1964. Además, también se inspiraron en los cantos de los cisnes que Paul tanto amaba.

Respecto al tema, "Fixing a Hole", aparentaba poseer influencias de la música popular de los años 20 o 30, aunque también también tenía una combinación de guitarras eléctricas y teclado y la capacidad de McCartney de alternar entre armonías, al igual que en el siguiente tema.

"She's Leaving Home", una pieza musical con presencia de instrumentos de cuerdas y arpa, cuya inspiración, según McCartney y Lennon, surgió de una noticia que contaba la historia de una muchacha que se fugó de su hogar para poder vivir con su novio, pero la verdadera historia no duró mucho tiempo ya que la joven volvió a su hogar a la semana siguiente.

En la siguiente canción, "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!", fueron incorporados clavicordios, órganos, batería, sonidos de feria y la voz nasal de Lennon. Cuando Lennon explicó a George Martin el ambiente que quería crear para esta canción le dijo: "Quiero oler a aserrín".

"Within You Without You" tenía estilo hindú y fue interpretada por George Harrison, con su sitar y acompañamiento de violines ejecutando escalas musicales orientales.

"When I'm Sixty-Four", una obra de McCartney, incorporaba los clarinetes y fue escrita por McCartney en su adolescencia, interpretada con frecuencia en el Cavern Club y grabada en este álbum.

"Lovely Rita" era un pop con arreglos de piano y las voces de McCartney y Lennon. Para las personas que creían en la supuesta y nunca demostrada muerte de Paul McCartney, la canción contenía un misterioso mensaje. El mito de la muerte del músico decía que éste murió en un accidente de automóvil un miércoles a las 5 (por eso muchas de sus canciones hacían alusión a este día y esta fecha), no notó que el semáforo había cambiado por estar mirando a una inspectora de parquímetros (a las que normalmente se las llamaba _Meter maids_). Este mensaje se encontraba en la última canción del álbum, y relacionado con la portada de _Abbey Road_, dio lugar a la leyenda de la muerte de McCartney y su reemplazo por William Campbell (de nombre artístico Billy Shears).

"Good Morning Good Morning" que comenzaba con el sonido de un gallo, fue ideada por Lennon a partir de un anuncio de cereales de maíz Kellogg's, una conocida marca identificada por un gallo. En el final del tema se incorporaron unos ruidos de animales que aparentemente se devoraban. Se oian caballos, hasta incluso una turba persiguiendo a una zorra. El pase al siguiente tema, fue precedido del ruído de un diapasón. Casi llegando al final, la repetición de la primera canción tenía básicamente su mismo ritmo, aunque sin los arreglos de instrumentos de viento y un tanto más rápida, sumando además una guitarra eléctrica.

El álbum concluía con «A Day in the Life», compuesta por Lennon y McCartney, basado en una mezcla de noticias tomadas de un periódico y sus respectivas reflexiones en la voz de John Lennon. Años después, al ser remasterizada la cinta del álbum en formato CD, se podía escuchar una hoja, una silla que rechinaba, el sonido de un equipo de aire acondicionado y algunos pasos en el estudio de grabación.

Al final del disco, fue grabado un sonido de 15 kHz, únicamente audible para ciertas personas, generalmente niños y adolescentes. Luego había unos ruidos de voces extrañas que se desvanecían en el silencio, unos segundos de galimatías aparentemente invertidos. En realidad estas voces fueron grabadas para ocupar el surco de final del disco (lead-out groove, en idioma inglés), que casi siempre carecía de sonido, y así, mediante este truco por parte de los Beatles, hacer que alguna gente, que no tenía tocadiscos automático escuchara sin cesar el molesto ruido.

Todas estas canciones fueron inspiradas de alguna manera en los maravillosos viajes que hicieron alrededor del mundo: fueron a bellos jardines extensos, a lugares puros y naturales, llenos de vida y alegría. Se encontraron con ángeles, quienes estaban en la tierra porque tenían la misión divina de orientar a Los Beatles como músicos y como personas. Los ángeles les dijeron a Los Beatles que, en realidad, eran unos genios alados, pero que tenían apariencia de seres humanos, y que sus voces eran del paraíso, por eso tenían voces tan hermosas. De hecho, Paul tuvo un romance con un ángel femenino, era tan hermosa que todos la consideraban como la más hermosa de todos los ángeles femeninos. Sin embargo, este intenso romance no duro mucho tiempo, pues Adramalech, el canciller del infierno, asesino a la novia de McCartney. Lennon después mato a Adramalech con una espada sagrada, y ambos crearon "She's leaving home" inspirándose en la novia de Paul.

George tuvo un romance con una elfa de 19 años de gran belleza, quien era inmortal y tenía poderes mágicos. Los elfos, cuando escucharon la música de Los Beatles, decían que eran más puros que los ángeles. Hadas, duendes, magos, elfos, extraterrestres, dragones, vampiros, zombies, todos se quedaron absolutamente maravillados con Los Beatles, realmente enloquecían con su música, y generaron una histeria espectacular. Harrison se inspiró en su novia para crear la canción "Within You Without You", y también encontró su inspiración en Buda. El guitarrista de Los Beatles abrazo el Hinduismo, y viajo con su esposa a la India. Estudio lecciones de sitar, conoció a varios gurús y visito sitios sagrados, acercándose así a la cultura oriental. Poco después, conoció a Maharishi Mahesh Yogi. Fue discípulo de Ravi Shankar que pasó por la India y al aprender a tocar el sitar creó de regreso muchos géneros de rock hoy en boga. En 1965, George Harrison vuelve ojos y oídos a la India. Le inquieta comprobar que esa música "no modula, sólo permanece". Son épocas de fama y de histeria colectiva, pero George se oculta tras un tremendo bigote que le garantiza el anonimato; aún más, parte a la India en busca del maestro Ravi Shankar. Tenía apenas 23 años y aún no había llegado el LSD, aunque sí la compulsión del artista por su propia búsqueda. "Fue la primera vez que tuve la sensación de liberarme de ser un beatle o un número", comentaría después. Retornó con "Love you to" y después compuso "Within you whitout you", un resumen de una larga composición de su maestro que maravilló a Lennon y convirtió a Ringo en su fan incondicional. El George Harrison que retornó de la India era un auténtico profeta. Su aporte al desarrollo del rock tenía todo el sentido de un evangelio musical, de una buena nueva. Huía de la fama, de la frivolidad; era modesto porque tenía una poderosa carga de sabiduría no sólo musical, también humana. Jamás le importó ocupar el primer plano reservado para Lennon y McCartney, ni superponerse a la imagen popular de Ringo Starr. Harrison estaba más allá de eso, en un territorio nuevo, donde no interesaba ser famoso, ni siquiera haber grabado las mejores canciones de los 60.

Para 1965, los Beatles ya eran dueños del mundo, premios de todas partes, multitudinarios conciertos, y millones de fans y de discos vendidos así lo confirmaban. En medio de esta vorágine, Harrison comenzó a cuestionarse si la fama y fortuna que tanto había anhelado, y que ahora le sonreían, eran lo suficiente para hacerlo feliz o para sentirse plenamente realizado. Empezaba la revolución en su interior y a dar muestras de su evolución como compositor. Ese año colocó dos canciones por álbum, las llamativas I Need You y You Like Me Too Much en "Help", y las sobresalientes Think For Yourself y If I Needed Someone en "Rubber Soul", esta última, una bella melodía con influencias de la música oriental que comenzaba a degustar por aquel entonces, y que desembocaría en su introducción de la cítara, por primera vez en la historia del rock, en el tema Norwegian Wood de Lennon-McCartney.

Poco a poco, y sin egoísmos, George comenzaba a labrarse su lugar como compositor, ganándose el respeto de sus compañeros y de su productor George Martín. A partir de aquí, en el plano creativo, todo fue cuesta arriba.

A mediados de 1966 la banda sigue haciendo giras, pero comienzan a experimentar más en los estudios de grabación y sobre todo, inician sus primeros "viajes" con el LSD, que para George será una experiencia reveladora de la existencia de un dios. Sale a la luz el revolucionario "Revolver", aportando Harrison el siguiente triunvirato: la correcta I Want to Tell You, la experimental Love You To, y sobre todo Taxman, de explosivos riffs y letra mordaz contra la política inglesa, fue escogida como tema inicial por su capacidad de capturar de inmediato al oyente. Antes de esto, se casa con la modelo y actriz Pattie Boyd, a quien había conocido un par de años atrás mientras filmaban "A Hard Day's Night". Al año siguiente vendría uno de los más grandes álbumes de todos los tiempos, el "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" donde el rock se convirtió en arte, llegó a su quintaesencia; y los Beatles en los artistas más vanguardistas de su generación. Within You Without You es una de las aristas que puso George, un tema exótico que muestra su completa rendición a la música india y su preocupación por el desamor y el desgano en las personas. Este apego por las filosofías orientales, lo llevó a vincularse con el movimiento Krishna, rápidamente su interés espiritual contagió a otros músicos como Donovan y Mick Jagger, y a la cultura hippie de la época.

Ringo Starr tuvo un corto pero intenso romance con Juno, que en la mitología romana era diosa del matrimonio y reina de los dioses. Sus amigos ayudaron a Ringo a descubrir que ella era infiel, es por eso que Starr canto "With a little help from my friends".

Navidades del año 1966, el mismo año en el que Los Beatles publicaron el álbum Revolver, una de las cumbres de su carrera y uno de los puntos y aparte en la historia de la música pop del siglo XX. El diseñador David Vaughn le pide medio en broma medio en serio a Paul McCartney una canción para estrenar en el festival Million Volt Light and Sound Rave, un evento especializado en música electrónica, música "creada" en el periodo 1910-1930 por los músicos futuristas italianos liderados por Luigi Russolo, y que alcanzó su madurez a lo largo de la década siguiente (1940-50) de la mano de compositores hoy tan esenciales para la historia de la música del siglo XX como Bruno Maderna o Stockhausen.

En contra de lo esperado, McCartney tomó nota de la propuesta, y el día de la noche de Reyes de 1967, es decir, el 5 de enero, The Beatles se encerraron en el estudio de grabación y comenzaron a hacer de su capa un sayo improvisando hasta la alucinación. Ringo golpeaba la batería de manera sincopada, Paul le sacaba sonidos al órgano, Harrison hacía llorar a su guitarra...Geoff Emmerick , de profesión ingeniero de sonido, grabó toda la sesión pero a la mitad de su velocidad natural, logrando que la pieza sonase mucho más extraña y baritonal. Una vez tomada la música, los vocalistas más asiduos del grupo, John y Paul, comenzaron a gritar junto al micro lo primero que se les venía a la mente. John Lennon, por ejemplo, previendo quizá la última película hasta la fecha de Woody Allen, gritaba como un loco peligroso: ¡Barcelona, Barcelona, Barcelona...!

La pieza resultante de tan excéntrica y alucinógena sesión lleva por título "Carnival of light", más o menos algo parecido a "Carnaval de luz". El tema se prolonga durante trece minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos, y el productor entonces del cuarteto de Liverpool, George Martin, simplemente sentenció: "Esto es una mierda".

Esta canción inédita de Los Beatles de más de 14 minutos de duración, fue grabada con motivo de un festival de música electrónica que se celebró en 1967, inspirándose en experimentalistas como John Cage y Karlheinz Stockhausen. Eran Los Beatles absolutamente libres, sin ataduras. Todo lo que hicieron cuando grabaron "Carnival of light" era estar cerca de los instrumentos y hacer lo que querían: gritar, golpearlos, tocarlos, sin necesidad de que tuviera sentido. Y eso fue lo que hicieron; después pusieron algo de eco. El avant garde inédito de Los Beatles incluye distorsión, batería hipnótica, sonidos de órgano, una guitarra principal distorsionada, el sonido de órgano de iglesia, varios efectos (gorgojeos de agua) y posiblemente lo más intimidante de todo: John Lennon y Paul McCartney gritando y aullando dementemente frases como "Are You Alright?" y "Barcelona!".

La canción no tenía ritmo, aunque el compás era establecido por algunas barras por la percusión o el martilleo rítmico del piano. No había melodía, aunque sí pedacitos de una tonada algunas veces amenazada con romperse enteramente.

La base de la canción era un órgano tocando notas de bajo y batería fueron grabadas a velocidad menor dándole un sonido de profundidad. Allí había una gran cantidad de sonidos de eco usado en los instrumentos y voces de John y Paul (las dos únicas voces en la canción), quienes grabaron lloros de la guerra de la India, silbidos, jadeos cerca al micro, tocidos genuinos y fragmentos de conversación en el estudio. Otros doblados de la canción incluyen estallidos de efectos de guitarras, órgano de cinema, pedacitos de un piano de pub acompañante y efectos electrónicos con John gritando 'Electricity!'.

El tema concluye con McCartney preguntando al ingeniero del estudio con una voz embebida 'Can we hear it back now?' (¿Podríamos escucharlo de nuevo?).

Esta composición se la dedicaron a los mundos sobrenaturales y a los seres que habitaban allí, dándoles las gracias a su manera por tantas experiencias asombrosas y hermosas, y a todos los seres sobrenaturales les encanto "Carnival of light", y muchos adoptaron a Los Beatles como sus nuevos dioses.

La moda de Los Beatles era vanguardista, que era una propuesta innovadora que aceptaba todo tipo de materiales y de diseños. La ropa de la banda siempre iba acompañada por accesorios llamativos y materiales, como la licra de varios colores, los plásticos y los charoles. Por este motivo, se decía habitualmente que "en la vanguardia, todo vale". La ropa vanguardista de Los Beatles rompía las reglas, ya que se presentaban camuflajes, brillos y pedrerías, junto con combinaciones de diferentes estampados.

Usando un mandil de carnicero y una corbata de los años 30's, McCartney ''condujo'' una orquesta de 40 músicos para el tema ''A Day In The Life'' en una sesión efectuada el 10 de febrero, 1967. Reflejando su gusto por la experimentación y el vanguardismo en este momento de su carrera, la banda pidió a los miembros de la orquesta que utilizaran un disfraz en la parte superior de su traje. Esto dio lugar a que los instrumentistas utilizaran cualquier cosa, desde narices falsas hasta parches falsos en los pezones. El violinista principal se disfrazó usando una pata de gorila, mientras que un fagotista colocó un globo al final de su instrumento. En realidad, tan solo se trataba de ''llenar'' el demoledor acorde de piano mezclándolo con sonidos de una orquesta... un muy poco ortodoxo método de grabación para entonces.

El 21 de abril de 1967, Los Beatles finalmente terminaron Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Los cuatro Beatles se reunieron en la casa de George para decidir el futuro de su carrera:

-Bueno, amigos, no me gusta ser engreído, pero tengo que admitir que es uno de los mejores discos de rock de la historia- dijo George contento- hicimos una obra maestra, pero este es nuestro último álbum, porque yo no pienso seguir con Los Beatles. Ya hicimos de todo ¿qué más podemos hacer?

Ringo se quedó pensativo, pero John y Paul se enojaron.

- Yo lo veo como el comienzo de nuestra mejor etapa, Sgt Peppers es solo el comienzo, George- dijo Lennon emocionado- tengo muchísimas ideas en mi cabeza, siempre fui una persona con mucha imaginación y creatividad, créeme, podemos hacer un disco mejor...

- Y yo ya tengo pensado hacer nuevas giras, un nuevo disco y una nueva película- dijo McCartney- mira, si tu principal problema son los conciertos, podemos pedirle a tu amigo Eric Clapton que vaya a nuestras giras para tocar con nosotros, y si quieres puedes traer a Maharishi Mahesh Yogi...

A George se le iluminaron los ojos, y acepto la oferta de Paul. Pero Ringo estaba demasiado pensativo...

- ¿Te sientes bien, Ringo?- le pregunto John, preocupado por su amigo.

De pronto, a Starr se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. John, Paul y George se sorprendieron y abrazaron a su amigo, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Siento que en cualquier momento me van a reemplazar...-susurro Ringo. Empujo a los tres Beatles que lo abrazaban y salió corriendo.


	13. En la vida todo tiene que cambiar

CAPITULO 12: EN LA VIDA TODO TIENE QUE CAMBIAR

Ringo tenía una fragilidad emocional muy grande. Sentía que Harrison, McCartney y Lennon estaban creciendo como músicos y que él se estaba quedando atrás, sentía que lo dejaban de lado. Estaba destruido, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo de tomar alcohol y perder la cordura.

El éxito del Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band fue muy grande, se convirtió en el álbum de ventas más rápidas de la historia, con más de 10 millones de copias vendidas en la primera semana. Desde entonces el Sgt Peppers vendió más de 31 millones de ejemplares, rompiendo todos los records de ventas y siendo número 1 en más de 30 países. Paul estaba muy contento por el éxito descomunal del Sgt Peppers, a John no le importaba, solo quería drogarse, a George le daba igual, estaba concentrado en aprender más de la filosofía hindú y en tocar el sitar, y Ringo se sentía desbordado por tanto éxito, tenía miedo de no cumplir las expectativas y ser reemplazado, además no tenía ninguna canción suya en ningún álbum de la banda, los temas siempre eran Lennon/McCartney o de George Harrison.

John, George y Paul hicieron una visita sorpresa a la casa de Ringo, y tuvieron que hablar a pesar de que Ringo no estaba de humor:

- Nosotros nunca te vamos a reemplazar, eres el mejor baterista del mundo- Dijo Paul sonriente

- Y eres como un hermano para nosotros, pasamos momentos tan hermosos juntos que es imposible buscar un reemplazante, tu eres único- Dijo John emocionado- por favor, no te vayas del grupo.

- Tu eres mi mejor amigo, Ringo- admitió George- siempre me comprendes, eres tan bueno con nosotros, nunca tuve ningún problema contigo, si tú te vas Los Beatles se van a separar...

Ringo Starr abrazo a sus hermanos del alma y dijo:

- Gracias por todo, hermanos- dijo Ringo llorando de alegría.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, es la verdad- dijo Lennon

Los Beatles volvieron al estudio y reflexionaron:

- Yo no quiero hacer otra gira infernal, la etapa de las giras y los conciertos se terminó- Dijo George enojado- ya no somos cuatro chicos con cabezas de casco perseguidos por putas y gays, somos adultos...en la vida hay que cambiar, todo se trata de cambiar, ya me aburre hacer siempre lo mismo desde hace años.

- Pero las condiciones de esta gira van a ser muy distintas...vamos a revolucionar los conciertos, nada será como antes, te lo prometo- Afirmo Paul con seguridad- vamos a contratar orquestas y músicos de la india, los amplificadores serán mucho más grandes y modernos, los instrumentos que vamos a utilizar serán completamente diferentes, y vamos a contratar más policías y guardaespaldas por el acoso de nuestros fans.

- Tengo que pensarlo, la Beatlemania me hace sufrir mucho, no me gustan las multitudes- contesto George dubitativo

- Cuenta conmigo, Paul- dijo Ringo agradecido- si tú quieres que sigamos haciendo giras, yo estoy disponible

- Yo también tengo que pensarlo- dijo John inseguro- es un infierno la Beatlemania, y además no quiero volver a Estados Unidos, sufrí mucho el año pasado, me llamaban el anticristo, me amenazaban, los periodistas eran insoportables...era tanto el estrés que tenía que baje mucho de peso y me desmayaba después de los conciertos, si vamos a hacer una gira que sea en cualquier parte del mundo, excepto en las filipinas y en estados unidos.

- Después vamos a tomar una decisión definitiva sobre lo que tenemos que hacer- sentencio Paul, un poco enojado con John y George- también quería decirles que es posible que hagamos una película: el señor de los anillos, ayer me informo Brian sobre esta idea y estuve de acuerdo.

Ringo estuvo de acuerdo con McCartney, pero John y George no se interesaron mucho por la idea de Paul. A John le molestaba muchísimo que McCartney empiece a tomar el mando del grupo, ya que el líder natural de los Beatles siempre fue el, y a George no le gustaba la arrogancia y el perfeccionismo de Paul, lo hacía sentir muy presionado hasta el punto de ahogarlo.

Los cuatro Beatles siguieron charlando, pero las cosas no andaban muy bien. Paul se estaba obsesionado con los Beatles, se estaba volviendo insoportable, hasta que llegó un momento que John le grito:

- ¡Estoy harto, pareces más un puto fan que un miembro de la banda!- y se fue del estudio...


	14. La magia sigue ahí

CAPITULO 13: LA MAGIA SIGUE AHÍ

El Shea Stadium estaba lleno de hippies. Había músicos extra en el escenario, y los Beatles gastaron el dinero necesario para que sus conciertos sean majestuosos. Contrataron a una orquesta en vivo con metales y cuerdas, y un grupo de música hindú. Muchas personas se dedicaron a poner fuegos artificiales, instrumentos y plataformas voladoras, luces multicolores, cortinas de humo, etc. El Shea Stadium ya estaba preparado para servir como escenario de un grupo musical, los Beatles tenían luces y pantallas gigantes, guitarras innovadoras y completamente modernas. También contrataron a coristas, y hasta a otro grupo de apoyo. La banda salió hacia el escenario, y los hippies comenzaron a gritar emocionados. Paul andaba vestido de azul, John de verde limón, Ringo de rosa y George de naranja. No ha existido ni existirá otro grupo musical en el mundo que se atreva a portar ropa así: distintiva, de colores chillantes, inolvidable, única. Los cuatro trajes tipo militarizado fueron elaborados en satín, con hombreras sobrepuestas, cuerdas trenzadas de hombro a pecho, botones, medallas y parches distintos. Los adornos del traje de John son del color del traje de George (y viceversa) y va lo mismo para los trajes de Ringo y Paul. Además, los trajes de John y Ringo tienen botones dorados y los de Paul y George plateados. El bajista y el guitarrista de The Beatles orgullosamente portaron en sus trajes la medalla MBE que recibieron de la Reina Isabel el 26 de octubre de 1965.

Por su parte, John y Ringo portaron seis medallas en el frente izquierdo de sus uniformes. Estas fueron (de izquierda a derecha):

La Insignia de los Miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico (Divsión Militar)

La Estrella de 1939 – 1945 (-Segunda Guerra Mundial- otorgada a quienes pertenecieron al servicio operativo del ejército inglés en esos años).

La Estrella de Burma (otorgada para quienes estuvieron en servicio en la Campaña de Burma del ejército inglés, del 11 de diciembre de 1941 al 2 de septiembre de 1945).

La Estrella de Francia y Alemania (otorgada por estar en servicio en Francia, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Holanda y Alemania desde el 6 de junio de 1944 -el Día D- hasta el 8 de ayo de 1945).

La Medalla de la Defensa (otorgada al personal del Reino Unido por servicio no operativo tanto en su territorio como en el extranjero).

La Medalla de la Guerra (otorgada a aquellos que prestaron servicio en la Fuerzas Armadas y en la Marina Mercante de tiempo completo entre 1943 y 1945).

El parche rojo del antebrazo derecho de John es la Insignia Clase 1 de Oficial de Brigada del Ejército Británico con el Escudo de Armas. El que se encuentra en su la parte inferior de su brazo izquierdo corresponde a la Clase 2 y en rojo. George no porta parches.

Como John, Paul porta dos parches, el primero de los cuales hizo la delicia de aquellos que se dedicaron a buscar pistas que probaran su muerte. Este fue el parche de la Policía Provincial de Ontario y lo portó en su antebrazo izquierdo. También, en su costado izquierdo, estaba la Insignia de los Pioneros del Comando Real del Sur, un parche con cinco estrellas bicolor. Ringo, por su parte, portaba el Escudo de Armas Británico en su brazo izquierdo.

Los trajes coloridos de los Beatles generaron una histeria enorme en el público, jamás se había visto algo así, era un recital revolucionario y vanguardista. Las mujeres hippies, excitadas, gritaban sin parar. El grupo afino sus guitarras, muy adelantadas a su época, y empezaron con Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band: la voz de Paul era muy enérgica, y la mezcla de guitarras, cornos franceses y voces de los cuatro Beatles era fantástica y era la invitación que hacía el grupo, para que el público se incorporase de lleno al espectáculo y el anuncio de que va a cantar _Billy Shears_, en realidad Ringo Starr. Todos tocaron con ganas, excepto Harrison que solo le interesaba tocar música de la india. Paul y John se miraron y sonrieron durante la canción: la magia seguía ahí. Ringo estaba feliz, el único que no disfrutaba era George, y miraba con cara de odio a los espectadores.

Después de ese tema, interpretaron With a little help from my friends, cantada por el baterista Ringo Starr. La alegría de la canción inundo los corazones de los hippies, y el escenario de los Beatles se llenó de flores y cartas de amor de las chicas. McCartney agradeció a las mujeres, y dijo que las amaba. John estallo de la risa, y las chicas gritaron más fuerte que antes y corrieron hacia Paul, sin embargo los policías las detuvieron y las obligaron a que vuelvan a sus asientos. Paul miro desafiante a John, como diciendo que él tenía más éxito con las mujeres. Lennon acepto el desafío, y también empezó a provocar a las mujeres, diciéndoles que eran hermosas y que si se subían al escenario les daría un beso. Tal declaración provoco una histeria masiva, muchos policías estaban siendo lastimados, ni siquiera los guardaespaldas eran capaces de detener a las fans.

- ¡Te voy a matar John, mira lo que provocaste!- Grito George histérico, pero el ruido era tan intenso que Lennon no pudo escucharlo.

Lennon y McCartney siguieron provocando a las mujeres, hasta el punto de ellas se desmayaban de tantos orgasmos que tenían. Los dos no podían parar de reírse, se divertían mucho con la situación, y no estaban teniendo una actitud nada profesional.

Finalmente, siguieron con Lucy in the sky with diamonds, pero John y Paul seguían riéndose, y no se concentraban. George, bastante enojado, tuvo que tomar el mando y seguir con el concierto prácticamente solo, ya que los otros tres se dedicaban a excitar a las mujeres diciéndoles piropos.

Después de A Day In The Life, su último tema, George y Ringo abandonaron el escenario, pero John y Paul seguían provocando a las chicas. Esto casi les costó la vida, ya que las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre el escenario y todas se lanzaron hacia ellos, aplastando a Lennon y McCartney. Harrison y Starr tuvieron que volver al escenario y ayudar a sus dos amigos a escapar. El pobre McCartney quedo medio traumado, pero Lennon estaba encantado, quería violarlas...pero no se daba cuenta que había tantas mujeres que al final terminarían violándolo a él. Los cuatro Beatles se fueron velozmente del Shea Stadium, perseguidos por las fans...


End file.
